Among the Daughters
by BigTimeLive
Summary: AU: Noatak survived the explosion. But he feels he doesn't deserve to be the one that came out alive. After meeting a strange and mysterious girl, he and Asami's lives are changed. UPDATED CHAPTER 2. NoatakxAsami. OC stories can still be good :
1. One

Why am I starting a new story…I need to update…

So this is about an OC I came up with for Korra. HER STORY IS EMOTIONAL. OKAY? HEADS UP. Happy Story and a sad story all in one.

Mostly Happy. I really like this OC BTW. :D

…

Karia kicked the dirt with her foot. The farther she could get away from the orphanage the better. She sighed as the wind blew her messy and wavy black hair. Karia was a sixteen-year-old waterbender living on the boarder of Republic City. She was orphaned at a very young age and had grown up miserably.

The orphanage Karia grew up in was a terrible one. She was the only one able to bend, and was teased, made fun of, and verbally hurt for it. The biggest shock of her life came when she was told she was Amon's daughter. Karia's life was driven by anger that her father was the monster driving fear into the hearts of benders.

Karia swore to herself she would never become anything like him, but knew in her heart that she was exactly like him. She felt guilt after hearing about Amon's war against the avatar. Karia felt she owed the avatar something.

Once Amon was declared missing and presumed dead, Karia started spending more and more time by herself. She would isolate herself in her room or walk around the empty parts of the city. But fate was shining down onto her today. As she walked through the rubble of a once popular street, she ran into someone. She was too focused on not tripping over pieces of fallen houses to notice anyone else walking around.

But he wasn't walking...he was just standing.

Standing _alone._

"Sorry." Karia muttered as she regained her balance. The man said nothing, he didn't even move. She looked back up at him to see if he had even noticed her. "Ehem." she gave a fake cough.

The man glared at her out of the corner of his eye. For some reason...she looked familiar. Too familiar. He rolled his eyes and gave her his attention.

"I said sorry." She told him, slightly annoyed. He raised an eyebrow "Accepted." The man obviously didn't care about her as he turned back to staring at the buildings. He just...stared at them...with pain.

"Was this your house or something?" Karia tried to politely ask.

"No." He said sharply

"Uh, okay." Karia gave him one last glance before continuing her walk.

The man heard her walk off and he silently watched her. Why did she look so...familiar? He had seen her before. Maybe she was a victim of his cleansing. Yes, that must of been it. He had probably taken her bending away. The man sighed as memories of the past formed in his head, stupid things he had done.

_"It will be just like the good old days."_ Was the only thing he could hear. it ran around his mind for hours. Days. And soon, Weeks.

"Tarrlock. I'm sorry." He almost whispered as he kicked some of the rubble. This was all his fault. He had ruined lives... if only he knew that before Tarrlock made him realize that. Tarrlock was the better man! He deserved to live! He should of lived...

But why did this girl keep crossing his mind? This girl was nothing special...but she was somehow. She looked like...no, he dare no say it.

_Asami. __  
_She looked almost exactly liked Asami.

He rubbed his temple with his fingers and sighed. _'Keep Moving,' _he told himself.

Something pushed him to go the same path of the girl's. So here he was, feeling odd as he followed a girl he didn't know anything about. He walked in silence, until he heard something...someone.

He craned his neck to see into a old apartment building. Only half of it was standing, decorated by bricks and dust. Amidst the dirt and bricks was...sigh...the same girl.

But she was...bending.

The girl had a weak stance but he could tell she was a strong bender. She bended water around her body, it seemed like it was dancing.

She made graceful turns as she bended it into a sphere. The teenager breathed in and lowered it down into a pot. She congratulated herself and began to start jumping up and down.

"You're a strong bender." He told her nonchalantly. She spun around and gave him a who-are-you look.

"Than-"

"Who are you parents?" he interrupted her.

She raised an eyebrow cautiously. "Dead. I'm an orphan."

This startled him. If she was truly Asami's daughter...was Asami dead? Who was her father? "Who were they?" he asked.

She didn't take her eyes off him as she shrugged and prepared to bend. "I never knew my Mother. My Father...um. I don't know who is he either." It was easy to tell that she was lying about her Father.

The look she was giving him...it reminded him of his Mother.

But also...himself.

"Well then. Run along now." Noatak gave a small gesture with his hand as he walked off, still curious though. He tried to push her from his mind and she quickly walked toward one of the worst parts of the city. He cringed, knowing he probably had to do the right thing here.

But for right now he watched her go, thinking about the talk he was about to have with a certain Sato.

...

TA-DAAAAAA.

There's the first chapter.

Sorry if this is incredibly OoC.

AND SORRY I'VE BEEN MIA! I've been at camp for a week, and yeah. Nature. Bugs. Trees.

NO COMPUTERS.

So, I'm okay with no computers... BUT I FOUND A CRICKET IN MY BED RIGHT BEFORE WE WENT TO SLEEP. GAH. NOT OKAY. NOT OKAY. NOT. OKAY.

But who cares right? Pshhhhh. Okay.

Oh and a shout out to Rach, since she won't give me her username -_- But thanks for the review, even if you kill me.

OKAY BYE GUYZ. I'M OFF TO GO WRITE SOMETHING!


	2. Two

I'm really hoping y'all love this story as much as me.

So I only write after I read something emotional, AND I JUST CRIED OVER A FANFICTION.

So expect feels here.

Okay.

…

Karia POV

Most people are _afraid_ of storms.

_Frighted._

**Terrified.**

I've never been afraid of storm. Because I'm living a storm. I'm living out a storm that never ends, where thunder booms and lightening flashes and rain falls. Where light only shines when Lighting flashes.

But lightening flashes too quickly.

Lighting is my hope.

Hope gives a giant welcoming, but quickly vanishes.

At least for me.

So here I am. Standing on a hill, far from Republic City. Awaiting a storm. Clouds cover the sky, like a blanket. They hide the sun, taking all happiness away. Depressing...isn't it.

But here I am. Standing on a hill. Thinking through my storm.

Thunder announces the tempest. It booms loudly, but I barely notice it.

Storms help me think. The rain makes me feel whole. Refreshed. I enjoy bending it around my body, making it look like it's dancing. It makes me smile.

But not today. Today is purely for thinking.

Thinking about _him. _That man who ached for answers about myself. Who was he? I recognize him more then I wish I did. Now I have questions for him.

In fact, my mind has been clouded with questions for days. All about who he is, why he asked so many questions, why fate chose our forgathering.

I always grew up learning that 'Everything done has a reason'. And if someone can tell me what the reason behind me living as an orphan in an orphanage filled with more elephant rats then actual people is, then please. Quickly.

The orphanage workers think I'm a monster...the feeling is mutual.

So what. I'm not the happiest person, but I guess I have my reasons.

But this man...he stays in my thoughts.

No matter how hard I try to forget.

He's there.

* * *

The girl brushed hair out of her eyes and quietly continued to ponder. Thunder screamed and lightening cracked around her, but she still ignored it.

She knew she should start walking back to the City, back to her prison. She liked freedom though, so she stayed for a little bit longer.

Karia quietly hummed a song she learned when she was younger. It was slow and in a minor key. The lyrics spoke of lovers torn apart by a war of their respective nations. In the end, the man was killed in battle which caused the Woman to eventually end the war.

Of course it was a sad song, but still brought a tiny bit of hope to the girl.

Her life was a sad song, being hummed by the world. She had never known her mother, her father was an evil man who was now assumed to be dead. She didn't have anyone to talk to, to cry to, to just speak her mind to.

What good was being witty if you didn't have anyone to talk to? That question ruled her life.

After another hour of being alone, Karia walked back to the city.

Sadly.

* * *

Noatak trudged through the city. This wasn't something he wanted to be doing, but yet... here he was.

He stood in front of a pair of doors. What was behind them? The life he left behind.

The life he wished he had.

Noatak paused then inhaled and exhaled. Before he could find the courage to summon someone, a worker for the Mansion came out to water the garden. She was surprised after spotting Noatak. "Hello there, do you have an appointment with Miss Sato?"

The man nodded his head. "I'm here to speak with her, about Future Industries?" He prayed that his excuse would pass.

Security at the Sato Mansion must not be on high alert right now, because Noatak was led straight to Asami's new office. "She will see you in a moment." The woman bowed to him and entered Asami's office to alert her of her visitor.

He heard quiet mumbling between the two, suddenly the door was forcefully pushed open. "Okay. Who are you?" The young woman named Asami rolled her eyes. "Look I'm kinda b-" Miss Sato stopped as she laid eyes on the man in front of her. Her mouth formed a tiny 'o'. "N-Noatak? Um...Noatak?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly gave her a small smile. "It is you isn't it?!" Asami broke into a smile. The maid quickly walked away, to give the two privacy. Neither of them noticed though, their eyes were locked on each other.

"I know I nev-" Noatak was interrupted by Asami throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I missed you." she whispered into his ear. He wasn't quite sure what to do, hugs weren't really his thing.

Asami pulled away and continued to smile. Noatak tried his best at giving her a sincere smile, "I did as well..."

The woman faintly laughed, "So... what brought you here? I'm pretty sure I know you well enough to know that you didn't come here just to say 'hi'." He grinned down at her.

"I actually... it's..." Noatak realized there was no comfortable way to say this... might as well just put it out there. "Well... Do you have a ...child?" He quickly focused his gaze on the ground, not wanting to see her reaction.

Asami's head started to pound, she quietly looked away from the man in front of her. "Why do you ask?" Was all she could mutter.

The bloodbender shook his head and looked back to her. "It was a thought too foolish of me to think. I saw someone on the street that looked...exactly like you. But I'm sure there is no connection what so ever." He waved it off, almost embarrassed.

At hearing about this someone, Asami flinched. "Where did you see this...person?" She tried to hide her anticipation as her eyes met his once again.

Noatak slightly raised his brow. "I can't quite remember. It was part of the city that is now just rubble..."

Asami nodded silently. "Noatak... can you please come into my office? I think...we need to talk."

...

Writers block has killed me.

Oh hey and make sure to visit the 'Misadventures of Karia' tag on tumblr for MORE KARIA!

Writing AsamixNoatak is actually kinda fun :)

Many thanks to thebloodbendernoatak and asami-the-moped-driver for helping out.

~BTL


End file.
